


The Floor

by ttttjay



Series: Not Just The Bed [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Aaron and Robert don't even make it off the floor





	The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to Zo'e for your help
> 
> This is for those of you that know me, love you all xxx

Aaron got home to find Robert sitting on the floor in firm concentration; paperwork scattered all over the floor.

 

“You do know we have a table for that?” He asked in confusion.

 

"Not enough room," Robert said pointing over his shoulder. Aaron looked over to see the table also covered in papers.

 

"What's the problem?" Aaron asked taking a seat next to Robert on the floor.

 

"What sort of filing system do you and Adam called this?" Robert asked in frustration, "I can't find anything!"

 

Aaron was tempted to ask what he was looking for, but he looked over at Robert with a frown on his face and the top buttons on his shirt undone. Aaron was distracted by the flesh exposed on his neck, giving into temptation he leaned in and placed a kiss there.

 

There was a shudder and an attempt to ignore but no attempt to stop him. Aaron slipped out his tongue to lick the spot he just kissed, and that had Robert's eyes sliding shut. Aaron placed his hand on the top of Robert's thigh and rubbed in small circles with his thumb, as Robert dropped the paper that was in his hand. Aaron moved to sit on Robert's lap, straddling his legs, Aaron placed a kiss on his lips. Robert now completely forgotten about the paperwork he runs his hands up Aaron's sides, clutching at him.

 

There are a few moments of kissing and grinding when Aaron places his hand on Robert's chest and pushes him away from the sofa he was leaning against, so he is lying on the floor. Robert's shirt to lifts up and exposes the lower part of his stomach. Bending down to place a kiss there, at the same time Aaron shuffles down between Robert's legs.

 

Sitting between his legs the position allows him to look up Robert's body, leaning forward he rubs his hand over Robert's clothed groin making Robert roll his hips into the pressure. Aaron runs his hand up and pops the button on Robert's trousers open, he slowly pulls down the zipper, reaching his hand inside. Firmly grasping and pulling out Robert's cock Aaron gives it a few firm tugs before leaning forward and running his tongue from base to tip. It's all Robert can do to follow the movement with his hips, trying to hold onto Aaron who moves out the way with a chuckle.

 

Robert then moves his hands away, so Aaron leans back in and licks Robert's cock, again running from the base to the tip, then holding it at the base before wrapping his lips around the tip and giving it a light suck. Robert's hands grip onto his own hair as he writhes on the floor, Aaron continues to suck and begins to slowly work Robert's cock into his mouth. Aaron uses the position to run his free hand over Robert's body, over his exposed stomach and up under his shirt. It soon becomes a little awkward, so Aaron undoes the buttons on the shirt to expose Robert's entire chest.

 

Aaron now has Robert's full length in his mouth and is now building up a steady pace, bringing Robert to the edge before pulling off with a pop. Robert lets out a whine as Aaron works his way back up to kiss Robert, pulling off Robert's shirt the rest of the way and Robert returns the favour by pulling Aaron's top off over his head.

 

Robert is confused when Aaron stands and goes to sit up, but Aaron puts a foot on his chest telling him to stay put. He then disappears, returning a few moments later with lube in hand, he proceeds to take off his own trousers and sit back down on top of Robert, now completely naked. Placing lube on his fingers, Aaron leant forward to kiss Robert reaching between his legs he inserts a finger into his hole to loosen himself so that he can take Robert's length.

 

Robert runs his hands up and down Aaron body, over his sides and down his chest and stomach, until he reaches Aaron's cock giving it a few firm tugs causing Aaron to pull away from the kiss gasping.

 

 

Aaron continues to work himself open before removing his fingers and spreading lube over Robert's cock. Taking a firm grasp, he lines himself up and sinks down until he is fully seated on top of Robert. There's a moment with the both of them just taking in the feeling, Robert the weight on top of him and the tightness around him, and Aaron enjoying the pressure and fullness inside him.

 

A deep breath later, Aaron begins to move in slow, shallow movements to start with, this motion building into a faster, harder pace. Robert places his hands on Aaron's hips, and Aaron puts his hands on Robert's chest, both giving them stability and momentum for the speed that Aaron had set to continue.

 

All that Robert can do is watch Aaron bounce on top of him, from his position on the floor he can see as his cock disappears inside Aaron as he rides Robert.

 

Robert's eyes run up Aaron's body past his bouncing cock, over his stomach and chest to his partly open mouth as he gasps and moans. Grasping Aaron's cock, he gives it a few tugs before running his hands up Aaron's body to pull him down, changing the angle and the pace but allowing them to kiss.

 

 

Being pulled into the kiss meant that Aaron could no longer use his whole body as he rode Robert, it's now changed to just the movement of his hips trying as best he can to keep up the pace although the heat building in his thighs is beginning to make it difficult. Robert moves his hands back down to Aaron's waist, guiding Aaron's hips, Robert plants his own feet on the floor so he can thrust up into Aaron's warm heat.

 

Kissing is more panting into each other's open mouths at this point, and Aaron moves to suck and bite at Robert's neck and shoulder. The movements of both men are getting jerky, and the momentum is becoming difficult to keep as they reach their climaxes. Aaron comes first with a whine and a shudder but keeps moving, urging Robert to finish. A moment later Robert uses his hands to push Aaron's hips down holding them together as he releases into him.

 

Robert lays on the floor with Aaron lying on top of him, both of them panting, just taking a moment before Robert can't help but blurt out, "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," replies Aaron with a smile as he looks down and leans in to kiss him.

 

Aaron sits up before he starts to move off Robert, he looks down at Robert, still lying on the floor, and with a chuckle says, "So, what were you looking for?"

 

Robert couldn't help the laughter that erupts from his chest as they both moved to get cleaned up and continue the search.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and come say hi [@ttttjay](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com/) xx


End file.
